School Dance It Up
Plot There is aThemselves dance coming up at John Hughes High School. So, Jade, Rachel, Talia, Skyler, Starla, Isabelle, Bianca, and Katelyn are chosen to decorate the gym. and try to get Big Time Rush to perfom at the dance Starla Talia Katelyn and Bianca Wait For Gabe Connor Jeremy and Brody to ask them to the dance. Recurring Characters *Bridgit Mendler as Jade Rockwell *Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez *G. Hannelius as Talia Green and Claire Ross *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Cole Sprouse asJeremy Hampton *Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals and Alexis Jones *Olivia Holt as Skyler Ross *Sierra McCormick as Katelyn Hampton and Avery Ross *Ariana Grande as Alexa Trent *Emma Watson as Brittney Hampton and Jessica Hampton *Ryan Newman as Kayla Rose *Paris Smith as Isabelle Micheals *Nick Merico as Daniel Trent *Cameron Boyce as Connor Carter *Noah Harden as Matt *Jake Short as Brody Anderson *Peyton Meyer as Jake *Dylan Sprouse as Braydon Trent *Selena Gomez as Alana Anderson *Big Time Rush as Themselves Script Scene 1 MPR, John Hughes High School Principal: Students, we are going to have a school dance in 3 weeks and we need some of you to help decorate the gym for the event. So, you can choose to help decorate and I will choose 8 of you to decorate. Talia: Ooh, I really want to decorate the gym. Rachel: Me too. Principal: Here are the people I have chosen to decorate the gym... Jade Rockwell, Skyler Ross, Talia Green, Rachel Rockwell, Katelyn Hampton, Starla Micheals, Isabelle Micheals and Bianca Carter. Skyler: I can't believe I will get to decorate the gym for the school dance. Jade: I know, out of all the people at this school we get to help decorate. Skyler: We should add a table with the school colors on it and lots of streamers and ribbon. Jade: And they should have the school colors on them. Skyler: Yeah, we can tell the others also. Scene 2 Rockwell House doorbell rings Rachel opens door Rachel: Hi Talia Talia: Hi, I came over to get ideas for the school dance. Rachel: The theme is Paris Party, so we should get Paris decorations. Talia: Yeah we should. We can have a meeting with the others to get ideas for decorations. Rachel: Yeah, I will call Jade and Skyler because they're at the arts and crafts store. You can tell Bianca and Katelyn some time. Talia: Ok. We should also have other decorations. We can also meet each other's at the gym after school to prepare after we have all the decorations. Rachel: Yeah. We also need more decorations. We can discuss them at the meeting. Talia: Ok, I will go to the Hampton's house and the Carter's house to tell Bianca and Katelyn. Rachel: Ok, bye! Talia: Bye! Talia leaves Carter House doorbell rings Maddie opens door Maddie: Oh it's Talia. Bianca, Talia's here! Bianca comes downstairs Bianca: Hi Tali (Talia's nickname) Talia: Hi. We should have a meeting with the others to discuss decorations for the school dance. I was just talking to Rachel. We also planned to meet after school after we have the decorations. Bianca: Ok! Talia: I have to go to Katelyn's to tell her. Bye! Bianca: Bye! Talia leaves Hampton House doorbell rings Katelyn opens door Katelyn: Hi Talia Talia: Hi Katelyn. We're planning to have a meeting to discuss decor (short for decorations) for the dance. We are also meeting at the gym after school after we have all the decorations to get them up and ready. Katelyn: Sure. Talia: I will call you for more deets. (short for details) Katelyn: Ok, bye. Talia: Bye. Talia leaves Scene 3 At John Hughes High School* Bianca Ugh Katelyn Whats Wrong Bianca ive been waitng for jeremy to ask me to be his date Katelyn oh Taila whats the matter Katelyn Biancas been waiting for my brother to ask her to the dance Tailia oh its ok im sure he will Jeremy walks in Jeremy Hey guys whats up Bianca ive been wiaing for you to ask me to be my date Jeremy oh really because i thought we were together Bianca really together as in boyfriend girlfriend Jeremy yes Bianca id like that smiles at him* Scene 4 The Micheal House Starla's phone rings Starla: Hey Rachel, Hey Talia Rachel and Talia: Hey, I'm so glad we're friends. Starla: Me too, so the theme's Paris for the school dance Rachel: Yep Talia: So, I was thinking about having a fake Eiffel Tower near the DJ booth Starla and Rachel: That would be great! Rachel: Well, see you guys later. hangs up 'Scene 5' At the Carter House Doorbell Rings Shane Opens Door oh its Rachel Talia and Katelyn Bianca your friends are here Bianca ok comes downstairs hey tail rach kate Taila Rachel and Katelyn hey Bianca lets go to my room Rachel ok Taila Katelyn Bianca Starla and Rachel enter Biancas Room* Rachel I Was Thinking That the Paris Decora should be pink Bianca i agree Starla me too Computer Beeps Katelyn Bianca you have a video chat request from WrestleGuy818 Bianca thats Jeremy Katelyn oh wait Jeremy asked you to be his girlfriend Bianca Yeah (Blushes Katelyn thats great! Bianca clicks on the computer Jeremy hi Bianca hey Jeremy What are you Doing Bianca Discussing this for the school dance Jeremy thats cool Brittney Jeremy Jeremy Jeremy what brittney Brittney mom needs you Jeremy ok sorry i gotta go ill call you back in a bit Bianca ok Taila b youre so lucky Bianca i know Computer beeps again Bianca its jeremy Rachel Katelyn Taila and Bianca Squeal* Donovan whats going on in here Bianca nothing sorry uncle donovan Rachel what- Bianca my uncle is visiting Katelyn oh Taila well answer Bianca clicks the comptuer again Jeremy hey baby Bianca hi what happend Jeremy my mom needed help my aunt christine uncle aaron and grandmother are moving in with us Bianca oh Rachel Katelyn and Talia hey jeremy Bianca guys Jeremy hey whats up Bianca sorry Jeremy its ok at least you dont have to pick up heavy boxes Melissa jeremy Jeremy mom im on video chat with bianca Bianca hey ms melissa Melissa hi sweetie Bianca Do you Want to Come Over Jeremy Yeah Let me ask my Mom Jeremy Mom Can i go over to biancas house Melissa yes you may sweetheart i love you and bianca dating Rachel come on lets go down stairs Bianca yeah i need to tell my dad and mom that jeremy is coming over Bianca mom dad Dad yes sweetheart Sarah yes honey Bianca is it ok if jeremy comes over Sarah of ( smiles) course sweetheart we love jeremy and you dating David yes Doorbell rings* Justin Opens Door Justin oh Bianca your boyfriends here Jeremy hey these are for you hands her flowers Bianca blushes oh thanks do you want to help us Jeremy sure Rachel Talia Katelyn and Jeremy head to Biancas room* Jeremy well lets get started Bianca Yeah smiles at him and blushes Rachel ok lets see we have the effiel tower picked out Bianca we should have flowers Taila and stars too Rachel thats a great idea Jeremy maybe we can have in blue Bianca (to jeremy) i love your ideas Jeremy (to bianca) i love your ideas kisses her on the cheek the on the lips Talia OMG rachel theyre making out Rachel who Taila Jeremy and Bianca Rachel and Taila Walk in Rachel and Talia HEY Jeremy and Bianca oh sorry Bianca you didnt see that didnt you Talia only a little Jeremy ok Sarah Jeremy youre moms here Jeremy i gotta go kisses her on the cheek Bianca oh wait is there something you want to ask me Jeremy uh no Bianca ok Fustrated Jeremy oh wait (gets down on one knee) will you be my date to the dance Bianca Yes Rachel and Taila Aww How Romantic Bianca Guys Scene 6 John Hughes High School Rachel's locker Jake: Hey Rachel Rachel: Hi Jake: Um... Do you want to go to the dance with me? Rachel: Ok Talia's locker Matt: Hey Talia Talia: Oh hi Matt: Do you want to go to the dance to me? Talia: Ok Connor HEY Taila connor Matt i was asking her to the dance Connor shes my girlfriend Matt oh sorry walks away Taila what was that Connor i was going to ask you to be my girlfriend Talia yes i would love to be your girlfriend connor Alana Walks OverTo Braydons Locker Alana hey Braydon hey cutie Alana so the dance is coming up Braydon yeah Alana is there anything you want to ask me Braydon no Alana ugh Walks over to her locker Bianca whats wrong Alana braydon wont ask me to the dance Bianca oh Braydon walks over to her Braydon whats the matter Alana i have been waiting for you to ask me to be your date Braydon really i thought we were boyfriend girlfriend Alana and what you thought Braydon yes well Alana YES Scene 7 At the Green House Talia who are we going to get for entertainment for the dance Rachel what about a dj Katelyn or we can get big time rush to perform Bianca really Katelyn yeah Rachel Doorbell rings Talia ill get it talia opens door revealing big time rush Logan hey our tour bus broke down can we use your phone to call our manger Talia yes James cool house youve got here Taila ik Carlos uhh guys Bianca katelyn starla and rachel go downstairs Bianca omg its btr James hey whats up Katelyn nothing were looking for entertainment for our school dance Starla will you perform at at our dance please Kendall James Carlos Logan ok yes we will Rachel cool Bianca alright Starla great Talia good Songs * Windows Down By Big Time Rush *Stuck By Big Time Rush Category:Episodes